


Revenge is Sweet

by Graysong



Category: Smallville
Genre: Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, mystery participants for a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysong/pseuds/Graysong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all ... mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge is Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written June 2004 for the LJ community RedLightMe challenge #2: Break Up/Make Up.
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Nothing you recognize belongs to me.
> 
> * * *

Goosebumps spread like wildfire across my skin as strangely smooth fingertips skimmed along my neck and back. I found myself shivering as those cool digits circled teasingly over my hip and up my stomach, bypassing my nipples to skim along my left arm.

I mentally cursed the blindfold binding my eyes and the ball gag stuffed between my jaws. My arms and legs were tied so tightly and so far apart that I wasn't so much standing as hanging, the ties binding me cutting into my flesh. I could neither see my lover nor speak words of recrimination. 

Or even words of encouragement as those cool, cool digits ran down my back, ever so lightly over my ass, down outstretched legs and back up the insides of my thighs.

The only sound I could hear was the pounding of blood in my ears. I tensed my muscles as those fingers edged closer to my aroused center, aching to feel their caress. Again I found my desire frustrated as this too they ignored to circle my navel instead. 

I had no sense of time as clocks measure it, only levels of arousal and frustration as fingers mapped nearly every inch of my trembling body. It might have been hours that I stood there, my nipples harder than they'd ever been, fluids pulsing from my body with each thudding heartbeat. I could feel my saliva drooling down my chin, the ball gag making it difficult to swallow, and tears wet the blindfold as the fingers withdrew completely, my body straining for their continued touch.

Surely my lover hadn't left me? I strained to hear past the pounding of my ears. I was so focused on listening that the sudden release of tension in my arms and legs caught my by surprise. I fell forward. I couldn't move my arms despite their new found freedom and gave an inelegant whine as I anticipated falling face first onto the hard floor.

Instead of crashing to the floor I fell over a cushioned form in front of me, grunting as my momentum folding me over the edge, my arms and head hanging low while my ass was forced high into the air. Quickly my arms and legs were tied in this new position.

I gasped around my gag, drooling and moaning slightly as slicked fingers probed between my nether cheeks, forcing themselves deep within my body with nary a 'how do you do'. I thought I would burst as more fingers joined the first, filling me to the point of pain. I begged for more, thankful my inarticulate noises were understood when a slippery coated length pressed inexorably between my legs.

I arched my hips up as far as I could in my awkward position, hungry to be filled even more. Two inches, three speared my willing flesh before retreating, nearly leaving my pulsing passage only to suddenly slam forward to bury itself to the hilt ... and stop.

I lay frozen, feeling warm thighs pressing against me and cool fingers stroked my hips as my body struggled to adjust to the nearly 10 inch rigid shaft within. Slowly I relaxed and could feel how my entrance fluttered to the beat of my heart, my body shaking with need and desire. Sensing I was ready, my lover grasped my hips firmly and began thrusting in and out, speeding up to match the grunts and whines I couldn't help making.

I could feel my orgasm building as I was plundered repeatedly, expertly, deeper than I'd ever been before. Moaning and twisting my hips I sought that pinnacle, tremors rippling my muscles when suddenly I was left bereft and empty as my lover pulled out.

I choked on my gag, sobbing with need. My blindfold was ripped off and I blinked at the figure squatting before me. Tanned fingers brushed dark hair away from hazel eyes, full red lips gave a small smile as I mutely begged for release.

"You want to come, don't you?"

I nodded desperately, my eyes flicking down to the hard pink shaft bobbing before me.

"Well too bad." Long fingers grasped my chin, forcing my gaze up.

"I saw you flirting with that guy. You were trying to make me jealous, weren't you?"

I nodded, not even remembering what the guy had looked like, what his name had been or why in the world I'd thought it a good idea in the first place. 

"Yeah, I got that. Don't ever do it again. You understand me, Chloe Sullivan?"

I nodded again. My chin was released with a satisfied grunt. "Good." 

I hung my head in shame, my body still yearning for a release I knew now I'd never get, barely registering the sound of the door opening and closing behind me as she left the room.

Damn, that pink princess knew how to get her revenge. I just hoped she'd untie me soon. It was a school night after all.

 

_fin_


End file.
